The Fuss Over Sookie Stackhouse
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Pam's beginning to see the fuss everyone is making of Sookie. Strong femmeslash! Please review!


"I'm beginnin' to understand the fuss everyone's makin' over you."

As she said that, Pam shut the door to the bathroom at Fangtasia and inched closer to Sookie, a smug smirk on her face. Sookie gulped nervously, not fully knowing what Pam meant by that.

Pam smirked, sensing Sookie's nervousness. "Now now, nothin' to be nervous about..." she said, and before Sookie could respond, Pam had placed her on the bathroom counter and her lips were inching closer to Sookie's.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sookie shrieked.

"You." Pam said, a smug grin on her face.

Sookie scowled and pushed Pam away, at a loss for words. Sookie had never been with a girl before, in fact, the thought had never even crossed her mind, but here was a woman who wanted had to admit that the vampire was very attractive.. she had long blonde hair, full lips, and beautiful curves.

_Hell, I'm havin' sex with vampires, havin' sex with a woman ain't gonna shock anyone._

Sookie took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Pam. Pam cupped Sookie's face in a strong hand, and lightly pressed her cool lips against Sookie's. Sookie kissed her gently, running her fingers through Pam's soft hair. Pam ran her tongue along Sookie's lower lip, and kissed her deeper. She placed a hand on Sookie's breast and groped it lightly.

"We should really get you out of those clothes." Pam said, breaking the kiss and smirking.

Sookie looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing her blood soaked dress. She couldn't get any words out, so she just nodded.

Pam lifted Sookie's dress off swiftly and threw it to the floor. Sookie was wearing a white bra, turned red from blood, and lacy pink panties. Pam's fangs extended as she leaned in to kiss Sookie's neck, lightly scraping her fangs down her neck. She groped her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. Sookie gasped and let out a quiet moan. Pam reached around Sookie's back and undid the clasp on her bra while kissing her neck, letting the bra fall to the floor. Sookie had small, supple breasts, and her nipples were rosy and hard. Pam stopped kissing her neck, and moved down to her breasts. Her tongue circled one of her nipples while her hand groped the other breast.

"Oh!" Sookie exclaimed, grasping a fistful of Pam's hair. Pam smirked and without warning, sank her fangs into Sookie's breast, startling Sookie and causing her to yelp. Her yelp turned into a moan as Pam sucked, relishing the taste of her blood. Pam stopped sucking, and began to lap up the blood that was now flowing from Sookie's breast down her stomach. While running her tongue along her stomach, making sure to get every drop of her blood that was on her skin, she ran her fingers delicately up Sookie's thigh. Sookie was making soft mews of pleasure.

"Oh god, Pam, please...." she said, her voice laced with lust.

Pam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Please what?"

Sookie looked her in the eye and said quietly "Please... please fuck me, Pam..."

"It'd be my pleasure."

With that, Pam pulled off Sookie's panties, and kissed her thighs. Sookie wrapped her legs around Pam and gripped the edges of the counter. Pam brought one finger towards Sookie, and stroked her pussy, making her gasp with pleasure. Pam leaned forward and licked Sookie's pussy, swirling her tongue around her clit.

"Oh.. OH!" Sookie whimpered as Pam worked her tongue against Sookie's hot, wet pussy, flicking her tongue against Sookie's clit and sucking on it gently. As Sookie moaned and gasped louder, Pam thrust two long fingers inside her, making Sookie buck her hips against Pam's face. She moved her fingers in her deeply while her tongue licked her clit. Sookie was so close to cumming and Pam knew.

"Oh god! Pam! Harder!" she cried out, one hand grasping the counter and the other entwined in Pam's hair. Pam was happy to comply with her request, ramming her fingers inside of her, and licking and sucking her clit. Sookie's eyes were squeezed shut, her back was arched, and her head was thrown back, loud moans coming out of her mouth. One more thrust of Pam's skilled fingers was all it took, and Sookie was coming, moaning loudly, her hips pumping against Pam's face as she continued to thrust and lick through her orgasm, making it even more intense.

As her orgasm began to subside, Pam removed her fingers, and brought them to her mouth, licking Sookie's sweet juices off them.

Sookie panted hard, having just experienced possibly the greatest orgasm of her life.

"That was... wow..." she said.

Pam chuckled and smirked. "You seemed to have enjoyed it thoroughly." Sookie blushed at this.

"You should probably leave. Bill's looking for you. Here, put ." Pam said, handing Sookie a risque looking vinyl outfit.

Sookie gasped. "Me? Wear this? I don't think so."

"It's either that, or that." she said, pointing to the blood soaked clothing on the floor.

Sookie sighed and took the outfit, getting off the counter with shaky legs. She stepped into the outfit and Pam zipped up the back.

"What a vision you are." Pam said, genuinely smiling.

"Well, uh, thanks..." she said shyly before opening the door, and stepping back out into the bar.

Bill was going to be very, very curious.


End file.
